Strong
by WyldClaw
Summary: one-shot that takes place post Juniperclaw's death in The Raging Storm. Strikestone talks to his grandmother. I own nothing.


**Strong** by WyldClaw

Plot: one-shot that takes place post Juniperclaw's death in The Raging Storm. Strikestone talks to his grandmother. I own nothing.

XxX XxX

It was nighttime and the moon was shining though the tangle of branches , making the shadows of the low-hanging branches above the camp appear longer on the earth . Strikestone of ShadowClan felt a slight breeze – carrying the familiar scent of the marsh- ruffle his fur as he looked up at the star dotted dark sky from where he sat outside the warriors' den on the mossy earth. The amber eyed , white bellied brown tabby tom had trouble sleeping in the den so he had gone out for some fresh air. He looked up at Silverpelt and sighed- he had been deeply saddened by his brother's drowning earlier that day.

 _I thought we were close._ The two toms had been as different in personality as a vole and a fish . While he was level headed , compassionate and loyal of his Clan his sleek skinny limber brother had been pretty aggressive , act without thinking of anycat but himself and didn't care for the warrior code or his Clanmates. The two didn't really seem to agree on much however they both were heartbroken when they escaped The Kin and their mother Dawnpelt did not. However it was when they escape d that they discovered where their cold-hearted malicious sister Sleekwhisker's loyalties lay. Strikestone sighed. _She seemed to have inheireted all of great-grandfather Tigerstars's evil power hungry qualities. ._ He had been shocked about his sister's true nature-for she had tried to kill their own grandfather -but It was nothing compared to the deep slash wound left by Juniperclaw's betrayal and redemption.

A shape emerged from the warriors' den and the young tom caught the scent of Tawnypelt, his tortiseshell grandmother as she emerged from the den . Her brilliant green eyes seemed filled with pain as she sat down next to him. "Hi Strikestone."

"Hey Tawnypelt." He nodded in respect.

She gazed up at Silverpelt for a heartbeat and sighed. "Couldn't sleep?"

The young tom shook his head. "no really." He replied. "It's just… "

"Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker's betrayal and everything else that has happened." The she cat finished. "I understand the feeling."

 _She's still torn up about Rowanclaw's death and also mother's._ The tom thought

"Yeah. I know it's petty but… even after disowning him as kin… I wish I … I could have done something for Juniperclaw. " The brown tom muttered.

The older cat licked her grandson's ears and shook her head. "No Strikestone. You're wrong. It's not petty to think that. I… sometimes wish I could have down something to save your grandfather from -"

"Sleekwhisker." Strikestone spat his sister's name out like it was a deathberry. " That- that- evil conniving-" His eyes narrowed as his front claws slip out of his paws and scratched the earth for a few minutes before going back to normal. He looked at Tawnypelt. "Sorry. I just…"

Her whiskers twitched. "Can't come up with a good enough way to describe what she and Nettle did?"

He purred with amusement. "Well. Yes."

" I would have said the same thing. After what she did she's no kin of mine. In my eyes only You, Pouncekit, Lightkit and Shadowkit are." She paused to catch her breath. "You are a strong compassionate one Strikestone."

"M-m-me?"

" Yes my dear. Out of your littler mates you've always been the observant one. When the rebellion happened you stayed here and- " her eyes twinkled, "don't think i didn't notice how you became a temporary mentor for Snaketooth when he was scared for me."

He felt his cheeks burn- his tough grandmother didn't give praise lightly. " Thanks. I think uncle Tigerstar noticed that as well. I think that by watching the world around me I can make sure i'm not being reckless and i do my best for the good of the Clan. " The tom gazed up at the star dotted night sky turned to look back at her and lowered his voice. "D-do you think Dawnpelt and Crowfrost are proud of me and are watching from StarClan?"

The she cat nodded. " Certainly they are. They along with your uncle Flametail, and great-grandmother Goldenflower are probably looking down at you with great pride and love. " Strikestone recalled the look of wonderful elation on his grandparents' and parents' faces as Rowanclaw had given him his warrior name. " I'm no medicine cat- that's Puddleshine's job but I can see that you are a strong loyal ShadowClan warrior. Don't blame yourself for Juniperclaw's death-it was his own doing that led him down that path- though he redeemed himself for his ways by saving Shadowkit . You must be strong and brave for your younger cousins. You have to move on from Juniperclaw's betrayal. He chose his path and you chose yours. It's like your great uncle Bramblestar and I - he stayed in ThunderClan and overcame our father's dark legacy and i made a home here in ShadowClan, overcoming my heritage here." Be the loyal level headed warrior your siblings were unable to be and that Dawnpelt and Crowfrost knew you would be."

The brown tabby tom felt her heartfelt speech wash over his mind like the warm green leaf sun warming up a meadow in the daytime. " Thank you Tawnypelt. I needed to hear that speech. It really cleared my head and it was what i needed." He, yawned, stretched and then got up to his paws and the she cat followed suit. " I think- " he yawned, " I think I will be able to sleep better now. Might as well rest up and regain my energy back. "

Tawnypelt chuckled. "Between training Blazepaw and playing with your cousins' you will definitely need it." The tom thought of his first apprentice- the young ginger and white tom Tigerstar had brought back from his journey to Twolegplace who was eager to learn all about Clan life. _He will make a fine warrior when the time comes._ Then his thoughts strayed to his two she-cats cousins- Lightkit and Pouncekit. The kittens loved it when he gave them badger-back rides around camp and played with them. Their brother Shadowkit tended to hang about Puddleshine's den .He smiled. _Even after all that has gone on in the Clans life still finds a way to go on._

The End


End file.
